I'll Sue Ya
I'll Sue Ya is a song written by "Weird Al" Yankovic. It is a style parody of Rage Against the Machine. It appeared on the Straight Outta Lynwood album. Lyrics I sued Taco Bell 'Cause I ate half a million Chalupas And I got fat! I sued Panasonic They never said I shouldn't use their microwave To dry off my cat Huh, I sued Earthlink 'Cause I called them up N' they had the nerve to put me on hold I sued Starbucks 'Cause I spilled a Frappucino in my lap And brrr, it was cold! I sued Toys'R'Us 'Cause I swallowed a Nerf ball And nearly choked to death Ugh, I sued PetCo 'Cause I ate a bag of kitty litter And now I got bad breath! I sued Coca-Cola, yo 'Cause I put my finger down in a bottle And it got stuck! I sued Delta Airlines 'Cause they sold me a ticket to New Jersey I went there, and it sucked! Yeah!!! If you stand me up on a date If you deliver my pizza 30 seconds late I'm gonna sue, sue Yes, I'm gonna sue Sue, sue, yeah that's what I'm gonna do I'm gonna sue, sue Yes, I'm gonna sue Sue, sue, yeah I might even sue you! Ugh!! I sued Duracell They never told me not to shove that double-A Right up my nose I sued Home Depot 'Cause they sold me a hammer Which they knew I might drop on my toes I sued Dell Computers 'Cause I took a bath with my laptop Now it doesn't work I sued Fruit of the Loom 'Cause when I wear their tightie-whities on my head I look like a jerk I sued Verizon 'Cause I get all depressed Any time my cell phone is roaming I sued Colorado 'Cause you know, I think it looks a little bit too much Like Wyoming I sued Neiman Marcus 'Cause they put up their Christmas decorations Way out of season I sued Ben Affleck ... Aw, do I even need a reason? Ugh! If I sprain my ankle While I'm robbing your place If I hurt my knuckles When I punch you in the face I'm gonna sue, sue Yes, I'm gonna sue Sue, sue, yeah that's what I'm gonna do I'm gonna sue, sue Yes, I'm gonna sue Sue, sue, that's right I'm gonna sue you Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! I'll sue ya! I'll take all of your money I'll sue ya! If you even look at me funny I'll sue ya! I'll take all of your money I'll sue ya! If you even look at me funny I'll sue ya! I'll take all of your money I'll sue ya! If you even look at me funny I'll sue ya! I'll take all of your money I'll sue ya! If you even look at me funny I'll sue ya! Ha-ha ha ha-haa I'll sue ya! What'chall think of that? I'll sue ya! Ha-ha ha ha-haa Boo ya! I'll sue ya! Ugh! Category:Music